


Someone

by phlogistonia



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Build, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlogistonia/pseuds/phlogistonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tray of champagne on the way peeked into the corner of his eye, as it passed his graceful and nimble fingers poached a tulip and took a gentle sip. He could hear the laugh of his friend from across the room it was accompanied by several others. That silly git always charming the room wherever he goes he smiled and followed the sound. Weaving swiftly through the crowd he began to make his way across the room. Suddenly he made a slight miscalculation and found his champagne glass colliding with someone.</p><p>{DISCONTINUED}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of this from a different site, I'm slowly reworking and editing it. I have terrible writers block lately on top of being extremely busy. Sorry if you're waiting for adagio or my semi abandoned spy fic. I have a few chapter of this written I just reposting since AOW is like 10000x better. (:
> 
> Ps. The intro is kinda short.

Tom walked into his flat from the cold November air. Tossing his keys into the porcelain bowl causing the coins to shuffle inside. It had been four months and filming had taken it’s toll on the man, he had not realized how he missed the quiet of his own place. Out of habit his body ushered him to his elegant yet plain room. The bed adorned with masculine blue sheets and a fluffy enough grey duvet. The fabric that covered headboard matched the sheets and his end table lamps to the shade. Tom threw his luggage in his walk-in closet carelessly with the intent of taking care of it later then proceeded to his windows where he shut the curtains swiftly. The room was now darkened allowing his tired eyes to relax. Loosening his tie he sat on the edge of his bed. Once it had been sufficiently loose he flopped back and let out a loud sigh. He sprawled out comfortably across his bed letting the loneliness of his house slowly creep back into his bones. He sat there in silence staring at the ceiling of his room bathing in the darkness.

 

“Perhaps I should get a dog.” He said to the emptiness and allowing his eyes to close slowly.

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

It had taken you years of your life to get where you were now, six to be exact, and you were still at the bottom of the food chain. You had worked hard studying, interning and smooth talking old art critiques to leave the “colonies” behind and move to London. You’re dream was to work for The National Gallery restoring some of the most inspiring art on earth. You were good at it, hell you could even have said you were great if you had confidence in yourself. For now though you were just a lowly assistant which was something you were determined to change. Being an assistant really didn’t pay the big bucks so you moved in with your college friend Jason, or as he preferred to be called on stage Jay-Lynn. Jay agreed to move with you after becoming obsessed with the city. He wanted to get into the London drag scene having spent his evenings binge watching ‘OUT’ TV.

 

Today is a what one would call a career defining day for you. Four months after working for the uptight curator Ms. Grey you were asked to co-plan the huge fundraising gala the gallery puts on every November. This was huge, only the most seemingly competent assistance were asked and if done properly it could raise you up into a more prestigious position. It also meant your attendance to said event which A-listers and posh socialites were bound to come. You'd get to mingle with the rich and the higher ups of the Gallery. After two months of high stress and crying in the tub while blasting Kate Nash as to not disturb Jay, all your work had paid off. You were to attend the event and you did such a good job the Gallery even gave you a dinner on them at Lyle's, which you saved for another time.

 

Jay was to accompany you, dressed in a rare tux but as to add a little flair to it paired it with a fuchsia bow-tie and pocket square. He looked simply dashing.

 

"Sweetie! We look absolutely stunning." He said gleaming. "Tonight we are like Cinderella going to the ball!"

You gave him a quick smile over your shoulder as he zipped you up.

"Minus the yucky midnight curfew" he added.

"You also have to add the pressure of me messing up and losing my job." You chimed in. He shook his head at you.

"Sweetie. Even if you mess up that dress you are wearing would dazzle them to forgiveness."

 

You could only laugh. The dress you wore wasn't expensive. Nothing you owned was, and that's how you liked it. It was a long champagne cocktail dress with a lovely lace covering it. You gave a small twirl in the mirror and grabbed yourself a rogue for your lips. You wanted to look like a 40's actress tonight. Smacking your lips together you pinned your curls back finishing the look. You stared a little bit longer at your self and finally frowned.

"I look absolutely silly dressed up." You announced

"No. Ginger Rogers has nothing on you! You look marvelous, we both do! Now. Lets go pick up ourselves some hunky Brits." He laughed linking his arm with yours and grabbing your coats. You knew that tonight was going to be something alright.

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

Tom had arrived to the event a little late but it didn't matter to him. If given his choice he would be at home right now drinking an Earl Grey and reading or watching something. At this point he would read Harry Potter again over being here. Outside his car he could hear screaming fans and see the flashes of the cameras. Why did he let Benedict talk him into going to this event? It's not like the man would be alone, his fiancee would be there leaving Tom to be the third wheel. He let out a small sigh as to prepare himself to smile and reward his fans for how lovely they were. Because he did honestly think them to be so lovely and supportive of him.

"Sir, we are here."

The driver said quietly making sure he was aware. _Right_ , he wasn't actually alone with his thoughts. With the drivers words he nodded and climbed out of the car into the fury of reporters and screaming people. He made his way into the Gallery by smiling, waving and signing as he usually did. Once in he face another issue. Finding Benedict in the well dressed crowd. Curse that man for dragging him out here on the day he gets back. A tray of champagne on the way peeked into the corner of his eye, as it passed his graceful and nimble fingers poached a tulip and took a gentle sip. He could hear the laugh of his friend from across the room it was accompanied by several others. _That silly git always charming the room wherever he goes_ he smiled and followed the sound. Weaving swiftly through the crowd he began to make his way across the room. Suddenly he made a slight miscalculation and found his champagne glass colliding with someone. _Shit, shit, shit._ He turned to apologize to whomever he had just spilt his drink on. To his unfortunate surprise it was a woman, his apology got stuck in his throat as soon as he made eye contact. Her cocktail dress framed her figure perfectly she looked like a old film star in that dress. She. Was. Simply. Dazzling.

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

You were having a deep conversation with Jay and a prominent art dealer on preservation. when suddenly you felt a cool liquid running down your front. You heard a small “I a-” then looked up to see none other than Tom Hiddleston gawking down at you in shock. He snapped out of his deep thoughts.

“I am. Oh my. I cannot believe I have just done that” he muttered quickly. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began dabbing at the spill. It would of been a sweet gesture if it had not been for the awkward placement of the spill. Your face became hot with embarrassment, a movie star was touching your chest. As if reading your thoughts his eyes widened and his face turned equally as red as yours.

“Um, Tom what on earth are you doing over here.” A deep voice stated behind you.

“I was.. you see. I was a horrid klutz and spilt my champagne on this lovely creature here.”

Jay let out a small chuckle and walked towards the buffet without a word. _That jerk_ you thought. Looking at the man it was Benedict Cumberbatch accompanied by Sophie.

“You really need to work on your moves.” he chided him.

Tom looked down bashfully. He handed you the handkerchief “keep it. Once again I am so sorry.”

Sophie looked at you, “I don’t think I have seen you at one of these before.”

You nodded, “No, I work for the Gallery.”

“Oh marvelous, would you be so inclined to show us around?” Benedict asked kindly.

You looked down at the wet spot on your dress then at the famous trio and gave a awkward smile and nod. Jay had returned with a plate full of food.

“Hello famous people, My name is Jay and no doubt my shy roommate has neglected to share hers?”

Your friend proceeded to charm and caused the three to laugh. He was always good at meeting new people unlike you. After a few jokes you were whisked away by your bosses and important people around the museum. But his eyes were left lingering in your mind. You had just met Tom Hiddleston and he had, albeit unintentionally, groped you.

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

For the rest of the evening he found himself sharing at her. At the way she laughed, at the way she sipped gingerly on her champagne, at the way she bit her lip while thinking. Tom didn’t know why but this beautiful creature has captured his attention completely. He thanked Ben in his mind for sweeping in and being the suave saviour he needed. He really bunged up but for once this was the one time a screw up was something he wouldn’t have changed. Just the thought of her eyes meeting his caused him to blush endlessly.

“Tom on the off chance that you are staring at the poor girl from over here I should let you know how horribly obvious it is.” Benedict smiled like the Cheshire cat while sipping casually from his glass. All he could do was chuckle in response and try to hide the redness in his cheeks.

“Sorry my friend, I am absolutely exhausted. I think I may head home.” He responded avoiding his friends jest. He contemplated walking over to the mysterious woman and saying farewell to her as well. In the end he decided against it and headed home.

When he walked into his quiet house he tossed his keys into the usual bowl and moved to his room. He collapsed onto his bed once again allowing the darkness to eat away at him. This time instead of the cold grasp of loneliness Tom felt warm inside a swelling building up in his chest, a longing… he no longer wanted to to come home alone or to a pet. He wanted to come home to someone… someone like her.


End file.
